


I'm the Alpha Now

by Edinburghgrl



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bite, Rimming, Sex Toys, forced mating, referance to mpeg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edinburghgrl/pseuds/Edinburghgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek lost everything once, his home; his family; his pack. Now he has a chance to have that back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'm the alpha now  
Chapter 1

 

Derek never expected to be the Hale alpha. He certainly never expected to gain the role after killing his last family member. He was born a beta, trained as a beta. And now, as he looked down at the burnt and bloody corpse of his uncle he wondered what the hell he was supposed to do now.

Life seemed to carry on for the citizens of Beacon Hill. They rose with the sun, went about their daily lives before returning to the safety of their beds, rinse and repeat. For Derek Hale however life seemed to be stuck on repeat. Once again he was without a pack, without family and he wasn't sure how he was going to survive it this time around. He fled the familiar husk of his old burnt out home, living instead in an abandoned depot, if you could call it living anyway. In his desperation for a pack, for family, he had stalked and bitten three teenagers, teens as desperate as he was for a connection stronger than friendship. It didn't take him long to regret his actions however as his own lack of knowledge beyond the basic drove a wedge between himself and his new betas that grew over time. Two of his pack mates ran at the first opportunity, eager to find an alpha worthy of the title while the last questioned and defied him at every turn. It wasn't until Peter used the human Lydia to resurrect himself that Derek felt a small flicker of hope. He wasn't alone. 

Peters sudden reappearance in the land of the living awakened in Derek emotions he found he couldn't control. Anger at his betrayal. Fear of the mind games and manipulation that Peter was so good at. Hope that he could have his family, his pack back. Insecurities about his abilities in his role as alpha. With his thought a jumble he turned to Deaton, his mothers trusted emissary for advice.

"Peter's back." He stated as soon as he walked through the veterinary doors. Deaton looked at him in silence, his raised eyebrows the only indication of emotion.  
"He somehow manipulated Lydia into resurrecting him."

"That is...unfortunate." Was the only reply. 

"I don't know what to do. I don't want to kill him again, he's the only family I have left and I...I can't lose anymore family. But I can't trust him either."  
Derek was never find of expressing emotions or vulnerability, but he need Deaton to help him.

"What would you like me to say Derek?" Deaton asked gently, unsure what the boy who stood before him was looking for.

"I need to know how to control him. He won't accept me as his alpha, not when he wants the power for himself. He'll play along and twist things until I let my guard down and then he'll strike."

"Well as a alpha you have the ability to control him physically. But the best way to control Peter would be through a bond."

"Yeah, but he won't submit to being my beta and family doesn't seem to matter to him anymore." Derek sighed in defeat. If Deaton didn't have a solution then he didn't know what to do.

"Those aren't the only types of bonds Derek." Deaton chided as if talking to a child.

"The only other bond is a mate bond."

"Exactly. If you were mates Peter would be unable to harm you, physically or emotionally. Also an alpha mate has a certain level of power in their own right that should satisfy even Peter's need for power." 

Derek stared at Deaton incredulously. The man couldn't be suggesting he take his UNCLE as his mate. Could he?

"Deaton. A mating bond is a lifetime thing. Even if I wanted to be mates to my uncle, there's the matter of...of children and...the Hale line dying out...not to mention were BLOOD RELATIONS!" Derek's voice rose at the end as he pointed out all the reasons that it wasn't an option.

"Yes I am aware that mating is a lifetime thing Derek, thank you. I also know that the mating bond is stronger than any other bond. Including the bond of blood created by family. As for the children. Well that won't be a problem. You're an alpha now and your mate, whomever you choose will change to accommodate you. For example if you chose a human they would become Lycan. If you chose a male they would gain the ability to he gestate life to provide you with an heir."

Derek could only stare slacked jawed as Deaton spoke. Surely this would be something he'd have been taught? Even as a beta! 

"So....your saying if I took Peter as my mate, he would be with me forever, unable to conspire against me and provide me children?" 

"Yes."

"How exactly does that work?"

"Well after the first act of claiming his body will begin the process of changing and with each mating he will change further until his transformation is complete, in which case the change is irreversible." 

"How do you know it's complete?"

"He will go into what you could describe as a heat. His body, now able to bear life, will signal to his alpha using pheromones, which will drive you both to breed." 

"Ok then." Derek was kind of sorry he asked. "Even if I decide this, he isn't going to just bend over and take it."

"No I don't imagine he will however the claiming and transformation is triggered by the alpha. The potential mate does not need to be...receptive."

So basically Deaton's advice was to rape and claim Peter against his will. Yeah Derek was seriously regretting asking.

"Ok well thanks, I guess." He mumbled as he made to leave, putting mating with Peter firmly in the last resort category. 

Derek drove around town aimlessly, his thought continuously circling back to Deaton's words. He liked the idea of Peter being there forever, of never losing his last remaining family. And he loved the idea of having a family of his own. But could he really mate with his UNCLE?

Without though he found himself outside a small apartment complex in one of the nicer neighbour hoods of the town. Without realising he had been following Peters sent. Of course his uncle would have a nice new apartment to recover in on his arrival from the dead. He left his car parked against the curb before moving to the complex doors. It wasn't hard to find the flat and after a brisk knock, the door was opened by a pale and unhealthy looking Peter.

"What happened?" Derek questioned hurriedly as he forced himself inside. The main room was very well decorated, pale walls and soft furniturings. 

"Derek do come in and make yourself at home." Came the sarcastic reply. 

"Peter!" Derek warned with a growl.

"It seems resurrecting oneself takes a lot more energy than I anticipated." Peter walked over to the large leather couch and flopped down. His head automatically tipped back and his eyes closed, ignoring Derek like he was nothing. This pissed Derek off, why he couldn't say, and before he had time to think he grabbed Peter by the front of his black Henley and had pinned face down on the couch with Derek straddling his thighs. Peter attempted to fight him off but in his weakened state was no match for alpha. 

"What..."

"Shut up!" Derek interrupted his elongated teeth finding purchase in the soft skin at the base of Peters neck to hold him still. Peter at once froze, realising the position he was in. Derek removed his teeth and licked the small traces of blood from his uncles neck, taking in the scent and taste of family.   
"You have...no idea how...happy I am that your back." He stuttered, trying desperately to convey the emotions he was feeling but not used to doing so. "No idea how much I missed...the smell..missed having a family." Derek was ashamed to notice he was whining, his voice thick with emotion. 

"Derek.." Peter started to say, his voice for once holding none of the mockery or sarcasm that it usually held. 

"Stop talking! Your all I have left. We are all each other has left. They're all gone." He voice broke on a sob. "I need you Peter. I can't....I can't lose you again. I can't lose anymore family...."

"Derek I'm not going anywhere." Peter soothed.

"I need you.....But I can't trust you." 

Unsure when he had decided to follow Deaton's advice, he pulled back and removed his own t-shirt. Peter glanced back, his face contorting into a confused scowl as he watched Derek remove his top. "What....?" His words were cut off as Derek sliced a claw down the back of Peters shirt. He's eyes widen incredulously as his brain registered what Derek had planned. "NO!" Peters struggles restarted but Derek merely pinned him down with one large hand between his shoulder blades while the other reached beneath the wriggling body to undo his dark jeans.

"Derek! What the hell are you doing?" Peter demanded.

"What I have to."

With quick hands he pulled Peters jeans and boxers down to his knees, spreading his thighs enough for Derek to kneel between them. Peter twisted round in an attempt to dislodge him but Derek calmly pulled his own belt from its loops and made short work of securing Peters hand behind his back. Peter continued to swear and threaten the younger wolf but his words fell on deaf ears as Derek's own clothes were quickly removed.   
It took some effort on Derek part to strip them both of there clothes without Peter making a run for it but soon they were both naked and Peter was face up, hands trapped beneath him, shooting glares at Derek. 

Derek merely started as he meant to go on. If Peter was to become him mate, then he would treat him as such from the beginning. He leaned over to kiss his uncle gently only to have the older man turn his head in defiance. That was fine, Derek could wait until Peter was as committed as he was. Instead his lips met the soft skin of Peters neck, kissing and licking every inch of skin he could reach. Biting marks into the flesh as he moved down to Peters collarbones. With his mouth busy, his hands rubbed soothingly into the muscles of Peters thighs, working their way towards the mans groin. Derek let his large thumbs dip down beneath the heavy sack of Peters balls to the slightly hairy crack of the mans ass. He gently pulled the cheeks apart, his finger exploring the tight pucker he would soon take. 

"Derek! Please, enough!" Peter tried in vain to plead with Derek who had moved onto nibbling his hard nipples. 

Steadily Derek explored Peters body, leaving fresh bruises and bites in his wake as he traveled down to his uncles half hard penis. Peter tried desperately to resist reacting to the sexual coaxing but while his mind was unwilling his body wasn't. Derek knelt over Peters cock, his eyes on the older mans face as his tongue stroked from base to tip. The scent of his uncle was so powerful here. Home. Family. Safety. He took his uncles cock into his mouth for the first time and moaned at the taste. Peter gave a strangled shout as he was devoured, his cock hardening in the wet heat. Derek sucked him in deep, the salty precum leaking over his palette. The tip bumped agains the back of Derek's throat and with his eyes once again on Peters, he pushed down further, taking him to the root. He worked his mouth expertly, drawing breathy moans and curses from his captive before being rewarded with the thick taste of Peters cum. The first part of there mating was complete.

Every werewolf, whether alpha or beta, was taught about the act of mating. It was an old tradition in these modern times as the mating bond could not be broken. While many fairy tales and stories told of soul mates the truth was that a werewolf could choose anyone to be their mate. Nothing was predestined. Once a wolf had chosen a mate then the process of courting began. This of course was a courtesy as the claim could be forced upon anyone, as was the practise for countless centuries. After the courtship ended then the claiming began, usually during a full moon however this wasn't necessary, merely a cultural tradition. The claiming itself required only two things. Each participant to orgasm at the hand of the other and a claiming bite to the wrists. 

With the taste of his uncle on his tongue Derek leaned over Peters face and gently kissed the man. Peter, drowsy from his orgasm, allowed the kiss, his mouth opening instinctively to Derek's probing tongue. Derek rumbled, pleased at Peters acceptance. He sat back on his knees, his own cock hard and aching. With a quick glance at his sleeping mates face, he decided to move them to a more comfortable position. Derek stood, scooping his mate into his arms and headed to the bedroom. The sheets were clean and smelt of Peter as Derek lay the tired man down on his stomach. He removed the belt from his wrists, massaging the ache from his arms in apology. He was sadistically happy to see the bruising left by the restrains, clear against his uncles pale flesh. Leaving his head and shoulders on the bed, Derek pulled Peters to his knees and brought his right arm down, securing it to his left thigh, immobilising the wolf for his pleasure. He knew that if Peter was at full strength he could have broken the belt in seconds however he was almost human like in his weakened state. 

Derek took a moment to admire the sight as he stood at the edge of the large bed. Soon to be their bed as it only made sense for him to move in with his mate. The depot was no place for a family. Not wanting to waste time hunting for lube, Derek crawled behind Peter, his large hands eagerly spreading his taunt ass. The little hole twitched as he stared at it and he couldn't wait to feel that tight heat around his large cock. 

"God Peter, your so fucking pretty here." He whispered reverently, his fingers stroking the bud before he spat, rubbing his saliva in. "Going to open you up with my tongue, then I'll stretch you with my fingers before I fuck you with my cock. Would you like that baby?" Derek had never thought himself one for dirty talk, the occasional harder and faster his only sounds, but with Peter it seemed to come naturally. 

Peter mumbled a protest half heartedly, too tired to put up much more of a fight. 

"Don't worry baby, I'll take care of you." Derek soothed, his breath ghosting over the winking hole before as his tongue lapped at it playfully. Peter moaned with each lick, his body relaxing, allowing Derek to push his tongue inside as far as it would go. He worked as much saliva into the dry passage as he could before pushing his thick finger in to the base. Peter yelped at the sudden invasion but Derek ignored it. He knew he wasn't hurting the man behind the necessary. 

"Your so small and tight, squeezing my finger till it hurts. It's gonna feel so good on my cock. I'm going to carve a space for my dick inside you Peter. So deep you'll never heal. Soon, you'll be begging me to fuck your baby, begging to feel me split you open." One finger became two. Two became three and Derek deemed him prepped. He spat on his own hand, coating his cock liberally before tucking the tip against the small hole. With one hand on Peters hip and the other holding himself steady, he pushed in. Peter screamed into the mattress as the too large head forced its way into the too small channel. Even with the saliva and the fingers, Derek's cock was just too big. 

"Please.....it hurts." He wept.

"It's ok baby, it's only going to hurt for a few minute till I'm seated tight inside you. You can handle a few minutes right? Then I promise you'll feel nothing but pleasure." Derek cooed, wiping the salty tears from his mates eyes. He didn't want to cause him any pain but deflowering was always painful. All he could do was make it as little as possible. Peter sobbed loudly as Derek working his ten and a half inch cock inside him inch at a time. Once he was flush against Peters ass, Derek ground his hips, rubbing his cock deep. He then waited for Peter to accumulate to his size. Soon Peter had calmed considerably and Derek took this as a sign to continues. He slowly pulled out till only the tip remained before pushing harshly back in. He set a punishing pace, pulling Peter back by the waist with ever stroke. Peters cock hardened again as Derek rubbed the head of his cock against the wolfs prostate. He reached for the erection, pumping it roughly in time with his own rough movements. Soon Derek could feel his knot growing, the tight rim of Peters ass, greedily clenching down on it every time it slipped past. 

"Mmmm. Gonna knot you now. Fill you up so everyone can smell that your mine. Give you a belly full of cubs so we can grow our pack." Derek panted. "Your mine now Peter. Mine and I'm never letting you go." He snarled his hips speeding up as his organ approaches. He dropped his body over his uncles captive form, placing his wrist the older mans teeth. 

"Bite Peter. Bite hard." He cooed.

Peter tried twisting his head trying to dislodge his nephews thick wrist. Derek grew angry at his attempt to get away now that they were so close to finishing. He pulled Peter free wrist to his own mouth and with one last hard thrust, pushed his large knot inside Peters red raw hole at the same time as he bit down with his fangs. Peter howled in pain, his own elongated teeth emerging and he bit Derek's wrist instinctively. 

It was done. They were mated. Derek pumped Peter full of cum, his knot massaging Peters prostate, milking a second unwelcome orgasm from the wolf. Their matching bite marks stood stark against their wrists as Derek moved them onto his side. Their new bond ignited into life, tying them closer, emotionally and mentally. Derek rubbed a had over Peters protruding stomach, his cum stretching the taunt skin. 

"All done baby, we're mates now. Together forever." Derek's happiness was like a fire sizzling in his blood, flowing down their bond, smothering Peter. His own emotions were jumbled, waring inside him. His wolf rejoiced at the bond, happy to have a strong and powerful connection. An alpha to please and care for. His human side, while understood Derek's actions as being the result of losing his pack and the fear of being alone, felt betrayed and angry at his nephew for forcing himself and the mating bond on him. 

Derek could feel Peters conflicting emotions and with gentle words tried to comfort his mate. "Shh, it's ok. You'll see. This is a good thing. We'll never be alone again. Never be packless. You'll be the alpha's mate, second only too me. And soon we'll have our own cubs. Little bits of me and you. Little Hales running around. You'll grow to love this. I promise." 

Derek's words did little to ease the older mans fears of the future but the idea of never being alone, of having a family again was appealing. Peter closed his eyes and resolved not to worry over it just now. There was time enough to talk. 

Derek could feel his mates exhaustion. He moved him into a better position, his ass flush with Derek's groin as he continued to unload his cum into his mates tight channel. If Deaton was right, then the process of changing Peter to carry their cubs had already starting and Derek found he was actually eager to experience Peters first heat. With a tired smile he tucked his head into Peters nape and let his own tiredness take over.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm the alpha now  
Chapter 2

 

Derek woke to the sounds of laughing out in the complex hallway. The noise loud and abrasive in his ears. One glance at Peter told him that, thankfully, he still slept. He gently removed his arms from around his mates warm body and rolled him carefully onto his back. The cum Derek had deposited earlier oozed out of his still gaping hole and Derek was loath to see it go to waste. Without though he gathered the cum and fucked two fingers in to Peter lazily. The older wolf didn't even stir as Derek added a third and then fourth finger, the stretched orifice still loose from Derek's knot. The obscene sound of squelching and the wet heat around his fingers soon hardened his cock and with barely a moments hesitation he slid between the parted thighs of his sleeping mate. His cock slid in smoothly, the wet hole still tight enough despite the knot it held earlier. Derek settled over Peter, his hips moving slowly as he stared at his uncles relaxed face. He brought his arms up, bracketing Peters head as he leaned down and kissed his pretty mate. Despite Peters sleeping state his body responded and his own cock hardened between their stomachs. 

"So tight. Even after you took my knot. So pretty. Going to fuck your pretty hole all day long baby. Keep you nice and loose for my cock. Bend you over the kitchen table, feed my dick into your hungry little hole even as I feed you your breakfast. Have you sit on my cock at dinner, your legs over mine as I bounce you up and down. Fill you up before I feed you again. Have you lie between my legs as I read, my cock in your smart mouth, keeping me warm before I fuck my cum down your throat."

Derek was so carried away as he whispered filth into Peters eat he didn't realise the older man was waking up. 

"D'rek?" Peter mumbled. He was so tired. His body ached from the rough fuck he got earlier on top of the exhaustion from the resurrection. 

"Shh baby, I've got you. Your pretty hole was looking a little empty, I needed to fill it. Mmmm think we should get you a plug, keep all my baby juice tucked up inside you." Derek nuzzled Peters neck as the older man wrapped his tired limbs around him. Derek delighted in feeling Peters participation. 

"Fuck....you feel so good baby. I can't believe your mine. I get to keep you forever." 

"Shh Derek, I'm not going anywhere." Peter soothed his hands through his nephews hair as the younger man picked up speed. Soon his knot was teasing the sensitive rim of his hole and Derek rumbled in pleasure when it stuck. He moved to kiss his mate, hesitant in case he was rejected. Peter opened his mouth to the probing tongue, kissing his nephew with gusto as the large bulb inside him rubbed against his prostate. 

"God , Derek. I'm going to cum!" Peter warned.

"Yes. Cum for me. Cum on my knot baby, let me feel you squeeze your pretty cunt around my cock."

The word should have shocked Peter but instead he found himself climaxing harder than he ever had before. He called Derek's name as his seed shot between them, coating their chests. Derek groaned as his own orgasm hit. Again he loaded shot after shot inside Peters already full stomach. 

"Mmmm so good." The alpha murmured sleepily before dropping back to sleep, his full weight on the man beneath him. Peter thankfully was a lot stronger already and took Derek's heavy frame with ease. He stared at his sleeping nephew, so relaxed in slumber, and sighed. Life hadn't been fair to the alpha. Tricked by Kate, losing his family. Twice. Once at Peters own hand. Not just his family, but his pack. Wolves didn't do well without a pack. The loss of all that plus the added power and instinct of an alpha....well it really was no wonder the poor boy had lost it enough to mate his uncle. Peter couldn't be mad at Derek for that. At least not for long. He too had reacted crazy when he awoke from his coma alone. No pack. No family. No idea when or where it was. But just because he wasn't mad didn't mean he wouldn't make the boy pay. Somehow.   
He sighed again, his fingers casually stroking Derek's hair. Already the mating bond was strong. He could feel Derek's emotions and his own body and mind moved in accordance. It would be the same for Derek. One could no longer function without the other and as Peter was very happy to function he resolved that it would be his job to train Derek to be an alpha worth having.   
Half an hour later Derek's knot shrank enough to slip out and Peter couldn't hold in the grimace as he felt a river of cum rush free, soaking his already spoiled bed. Non to gently he rolled the alpha off to the side, earning a grumble before quick hands grabbed him, pulling him into Derek's side. Peter sighed for the third time, rolling his eyes at Derek's neediness despite his wolf glowing with pleasure at his mates attention, even in sleep. When Derek finally settled Peter closed his eyes and let himself finally sleep, adamant that he would not be getting out of bed for the foreseeable future.

The second time Derek awake, the sun was already out and the clock on the bedside table confirmed that it was almost noon. With a satisfied stretch and a quick kiss to Peters head, earning him a growl of annoyance that made him smirk, he rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. His stomach rumbled in hunger as he washed away the cum and sweat from the night before. Of course remembering how he had come to be covered in his mates seed caused his cock to harden and with a negligent wipe of a towel to remove the worst of the water he strolled back into the bedroom naked. Peter was buried beneath the covers facedown, his head hidden beneath his pillow. Derek merely pulled the sheet off and straddled his mates thighs, his hands spreading Peters cheeks easily. The sight that greeted him drew a low moan from his chest. Peters hole was loose and sloppy, the rim red and swollen. Derek thrust two fingers inside, admiring the ease in which the slipped past the once tight muscle.

"Derek! Fuck. Off." Peter grumbled 

Derek chuckled and lined his erection up before sliding smoothly inside. 

"But I missed you baby." He teased. For the first time in a long time he felt happy and even his mates grumpy mood couldn't spoil it.

"You've only been gone twenty minutes. You couldn't have missed me that much." 

"I missed your tight heat and sloppy pussy. Missed feeling you clench around my cock as you cum. Missed hearing you moan my name as I breed your sweet ass."

"God damn it Derek! I'm trying to sleep!"

"That's ok baby, you go to sleep, I'll fuck you nice and slow."

Derek barely moved his hips as he ground his cock into Peter. His hands twisted beneath the wolfs chest, pulling and pinching his nipples. Derek wondered if Peter would lactate when his body changed and made a note to ask Deaton more about it. It took longer for the alpha to come this time around but soon he was knotted deep inside Peters ass, his mouth at his nape. Peter himself had not cum, to tired to do anything other than let Derek use him. Once they were free to part Derek rose again, wiping his dick on the sheet before covering his mate back up. 

"I'm going to make us some food baby."

"Stop fucking calling me baby!"

Derek smiled but otherwise ignored the man. He entered the kitchen, still as naked as the day he was born, and threw together a plate of finger food. Popping it all on a tray he went back to the bedroom, finding Peter on his back this time. 

"I just made a bit of everything."

He sat the tray on the bedside table and ignoring Peters attempts to stop him, he picked the older man up and settled him on his lap, back to chest, head tucked beside his own. He then moved the tray beside himself before lazily feeding Peter by hand.

"I'm not helpless you know!"

"I know, I just want to feed you." 

Peter conceded and allowed Derek to take care of him. It had been a long time since anyone had cared for him this way and he found that he actually liked it. Once the food was gone, Derek grasped his hips and slid his pert ass over his waiting erection. 

"For fucksake Derek! Not again!"

"Can't help it. You smell so good."

Derek rocked him gently back and forth, his hand wrapped around his mates cock, his lips at his neck.

"So wet for me baby. So open. So good for your alpha. Gonna keep you like this, fucked out and open, ready to take me whenever I want you to." Peter moaned with arousal, his orgasm close.

"Not yet baby. Not until I knot you. Gonna fill you up with my cum. Breed you right up. Do you want that baby? Want me to knock you up? To start our own family?"

"Please Derek. I need to cum."

"Alpha. Call me alpha."

"Please....alpha....let me cum."

"Anything baby. Cum for me. Squeeze your little pussy around my knot."

Derek pulsed against Peters prostate, sending the wolf over the edge, his ass tightening around the bulge triggering Derek's own orgasm.

"No more...please...to much." Peter begged as Derek tugged his softening penis urgently. Despite having just cum, Peter found himself hardening again. 

"One more baby, cum for me just one more time."

Derek licks and bites at Peters shoulders as he tugs the ridged length in his hand. Peter whimpers as the dual stimulation from his ass and his dick work together to send him hurling towards release. 

"Cum for me. Mate."

Peter howls as his seed is ripped from him in a violent shudder of ecstasy.

"Good mate. You did so well. Took my knot so good baby." Derek cooed as lowered his half sleeping uncle onto his side. "Sleep now baby. I'll be back shortly."

Derek wasted no time in dressing and with a final kiss on Peters sleeping lips he left to gather his stuff from the depot. It didn't take long, all of Derek's belongings fitting easily inside one shabby hold-all. He would have to go shopping, get some new things. He knew how much Peter prided himself on his appearance and wouldn't embarrass the man. Throwing the hold all into the back of his car he sped to his next destination. He noticed Peter didn't have much food in the apartment so figured he best fix that. His alpha instincts to provide  pleased as he pushed the cart of growing produce around the nearest supermarket. He didn't dawdle and was soon back at the complex, eager to see Peter.   
He put away the food and threw his clothes in the wash before checking in his mate, happy to see him exactly where he'd left him. Derek returned to the living room, unsure what to do with himself while Peter slept. After a quick tidy he decided now was as good a time as any to go see Deaton. He gathered his keys and wallet before heading out the door.

Peter lay still, his body sore from the constant pounding his nephew gave him since waking. The boy certainly had stamina. He could hear Derek moving around in the house before the front door opened and shut quietly. Finally some peace! Peter snuggled down to sleep.

When Derek arrived at Deaton's he found the vet working. 

"Derek." He greeted.

"Hi. So I followed your advice." Derek felt awkward discussing his change in relationship with his uncle.

"Good. How did Peter take it?"

"About as well as I expected to be honest. He sleeping right now, the resurrection took a lot out of him."

"As I'm sure the mating did as well."

Derek wasn't sure if Deaton was mocking him in some way or if he genuinely meant that. "Uh yeah."

"So what can I do for you today alpha?"

"I had more questions about the change you said Peter would experience."

"Ah yes, of course. Let's go to my office, it's a bit more comfortable."

Deaton's office was filled with books and papers and extremely cluttered. Not at all how Derek pictures it actually.

"Please, have a seat." Deaton motioned to an empty chair by the overcrowded desks, in which sank carefully. Deaton moved to a similar chair across from him and steepled his fingers beneath his chin.

"So as I have already explained, with every deposits of cum inside Peter his body will change. Soon you'll see a difference such as his hips becoming a little bit broader, his sex drive increasing, self- lubrication and finally his heat."

"How long does it usually take?"

"That depends entirely on how often you mate him."

"So the more I...mate him, the sooner he'll...change?"

"That's right. Might I suggest you breed him regularly, the sooner he pups the less likely he is to fight the bond." 

"Yeah, I've bred him four times so far. I just can't keep my hands off him. Is that...normal?"

"Yes perfectly normal. Your alpha instincts recognise that the sooner your mate changes the sooner you'll site offspring. During his heat you'll notice a large increase in semen production as well as an almost feral need to breed."

"Are there any other changes Peter will go through? Anything that doesn't relate to breeding I mean?"

"Yes. As his body changes he'll find it harder to orgasm without penetration. He will also start producing a hormone called prolactin, it's a protein essential in producing milk."

Derek sat back in the chair, his mind racing at the knew knowledge he'd learnt. 

"So he'll grow breasts?"

"Not noticeably however there will be an increase in tissue surrounding his nipples as the milk is produced. Whether this results only during pregnancy or is a constant occurrence I can't say. It varies from mate to mate."

Derek nodded his head, eager to return to his sleeping mate and complete the process.

"Here, this should help. The longer you can keep him filled with cum the faster he'll change." The older man handed Derek a plain black bag with no logo. Looking inside Derek was surprised to see several butt plugs of varies sizes. His face turned pink, whether in embarrassment or arousal he wasn't sure. "It also doesn't mater if he takes the semen orally or anally, he'll still change." 

"Thanks Deaton."

"No thanks necessary, as emissary it's my responsibility to provide you with necessary information. Good luck son." Deaton smiled warmly as Derek shook his hand. He all but ran to his car, speeding home to tuck his hard cock inside his mates waiting hole.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm the alpha now.  
Chapter 3

 

Derek crept quietly into the apartment he now shared with his mate. It was mid afternoon and with a quick glance Derek confirmed that Peter was still sleeping. After his talk with Deaton, Derek wanted nothing more than to crawl in behind the sleeping wolf and knot him again. Instead he decided to let his mate sleep while he prepared them a light dinner. Walking back into the living room, he noticed the black bag Deaton gave him sitting in the couch were he dumped it as he hurried by. Derek grinned. He might not be able to fuck Peter right now but he could certainly fill him up, save his precious seed from escaping. Grabbing the bag he marched to the bathroom, washed each plug carefully and lined them up according to size. The smallest plug probably wouldn't even stay in the loose hole and the largest...Derek almost drooled at the thought of forcing that monster into him mates tight ass. Instead he picked one slightly larger than himself. It had three ball shaped sections growing larger than each section, the last roughly the size of his knot, before ending with a ring shaped handle. It was perfect.   
Entering the room again he found Peter curled on his side, hand beneath his head. He looked nothing like the dangerous wolf he was as he slept peacefully. Going round to the back of him, Derek lifted the sheet, exposing only his ass to the cool air. Peter curled up further in response. With a soothing hand in Derek stroked the smooth skin before pulling one cheek open. The red and puffy rim still looked loose and swollen but not as badly as it did earlier. Using the cum pooling from the wet hole he lubed up the plug and set the tip to Peters entrance. Gently he pushed it in and the first ball disappeared with ease. Peter made a protesting sound but otherwise stayed asleep. The second ball was harder and Derek had to twist and thrust repeatedly before it too slipped behind the lax muscle. Peter stirred again and Derek was quickly to soothe him. The last ball was the hardest. Like Derek's knot it need to be pushed inside forcefully and Derek was loath to disturb the man before him. Pausing patiently he waited until Peter was completely still, his heart rate calm and slow. With a silent count to three he forced the last ball in, filling Peter with the heavy plug. All that remained was small flat base and the ring to pull it out. Strangely enough it looked like a pacifier.   
Peter of course awoke at the invasion, yelling at the sudden pain in his behind. 

"Derek! What the fuck are you doing now?" He demanded.

"Nothing baby, just go back to sleep. I'm going to go watch some tv or something and later I'll make us a light dinner, how does that sound?" Derek countered as he lowered the sheet. Peters hand however moved to his ass and he his eyes widened incredulously at what he found.

"A plug Derek? Seriously?"

"I need to keep my cum inside you. Fill you up with my seed." Derek answered in a wounded voice.

Peter sighed. He understood the possessive nature that came with being an alpha but having never had a mate he was unsure just how possessive Derek would get. "Just....wake me next ok? A little more prep would have been nice. It felt like you were sticking you fist in there."

Derek's eyes darkened at the idea. Later when it came time to birth there young he would stretch Peter wide, his whole fist, maybe even both, to prepare for their passing. Peter just grunted in disgust at the look Derek gave him and rolled away.   
Reluctantly Derek left the room, determined to give his mate the rest he needed before he fucked him again. 

Hours later, after watching one mind numbing show after another, Derek decided Peter had slept long enough and moved to make their meal. Rather than having it in the bedroom again, he set the table, one place mat for two plates. Like it or not, Peter would be sitting in his eager cock as Derek fed him. It didn't take long to make and with a smile he moved to wake the wolf. Peter of course cursed and slapped at Derek as the young man lifted him from the warm bed.

"It's cold!" 

"Don't worry baby, I'll warm you up."

"Stop calling me baby!"

Derek lay Peter gently on the table and his uncles brows creased in confusion until Derek inspected the plug. He tugged it lightly, enjoying the gasps Peter made as it irritated his sensitive rim. His cock was hard and leaking so Derek knew he liked it. With one firm pull, the plug was gone, placed to the side for later. Picking Peter up again, Derek moved to their chair and with a practise ease he unzipped his jeans and they fell to his feet as he sat down, arranging Peter over his waiting cock. 

"Going to sit you down now baby, got a special seat right here. Want you to keep my cock warm as we eat and if your good I'll fuck you over the kitchen table." Derek promised sinfully as he eased into Peters abused hole. It was a damn good thing he was a werewolf, Peter thought, or he'd be unable to move after all the hard fucking he'd had.

"So hot. Such a good little cockwarmer."

"Derek I am your uncle and you will show me some respect!" Peter objected.

"Your my MATE. And I'll call you what I damn well please!" Derek growled in return. "Right now your my little cock warmer, keeping me hard in your sloppy pussy until I'm ready to fuck you."

Peter grimaced as he fought with the instinct to appease his alpha. Derek turned his attention to their plates, taking delight in hand feeding Peter the small morsels. Once there meal was done Derek's hand strummed his hardened nipples, pinching and pulling while Peter squirmed.

"I can't wait to see your belly round with our pups, your titties soft and full. Can't wait to taste the sweet milk you'll make for our babies. See them nurse from you all the time, keep you lactating, watch them grow big and strong like there daddy. You'll make such a beautiful mother Peter." 

"Derek what the hell are you talking about." Peter panicked even as his wolf preened under his alphas praise. 

Derek ignored him as he moved the empty plates aside and lay Peter face down on the kitchen table. His cock was still snug inside peters heat and with slow movements he pulled out before rocking back in, each time hitting Peters sweet spot dead on. 

"Love how my cock fits so perfectly inside you. Like you were made for me. If I knew you felt like this, I'd have fucking claimed you sooner!" 

"Derek!" Peter gasped and panted as Derek's thrusts became harder, his hips banging against the table edge. New bruises formed but neither wolf seemed to care as they grew lost in the sensation of Derek's dick as it hammered back and forth. Soon Derek's knot grew and for the fifth time that day he shot pulse after pulse in Peters waiting body. Almost an after thought, the alpha reached for Peters own throbbing erection and tugged it viciously.

"Cum for me baby." He growled as he ground his cock deeper. Peter needed no encouragement, his cock spurting as his orgasm hit. Together the sat back in the chair, panting harshly to catch their breath. 

"God I feel so full!" Peter complained as he rubbed the swell of his extended stomach. Derek merely smiled as he waited for his cock to shrink. When it finally did he put Peter back onto the table and ordered him to spread himself open. Embarrassed, the man did it and waited as Derek fingered his loose hole before reinserting the plug. 

"At this rate my asshole will never shrink again."

"Good."

Peter huffed in annoyance at Derek's smug response. Derek picked his mate back up before depositing him not the leather couch. He quickly shoved a DVDs into the player, uncaring what it was, before joining his uncle. The night progressed and Peter soon found himself on the receiving end of his alphas cock as he lay on the couch one leg thrown across Derek's hip. Derek continued to murmured nonsense in his ear about breeding him and filling him with pups before forcing his knot as deep as it would go. Peter quickly fell asleep again mid coitus. Derek merely smiled and continued working his cock deeper. Surely with the amount of cum he was producing Peters change would start soon. After a while he moved them both to the bed, plug securely inside Peters ass. The two heads barely hit the pillow before both men were asleep.

For the next three days Derek didn't let Peter do anything other than lie down and take his cock. One time Peter found himself trying to read a book while Derek ploughed his ass like it was going to of fashion. And after each and every time he plugged Peter back up, tapped him lightly on the ass and thanked him. And like Deaton said, it didn't take long for Peter to start showing the first signs of the change. 

When he wasn't breeding Peter, Derek was texting his pack, both human and wolf. He'd manage to convince his two runaways, Erica and Boyd, to come to one last meeting and if they still weren't happy he would help them find a new, competent alpha. So on the fourth day after taking Peter as his mate, Derek left him lounging in the sofa to go meet with the pack. Peter suggested that he go too as they were bound to find out about him sooner rather than later but Derek declined, stating that he wanted the pack to trust him more first. Which was partially true, though not Derek's real reason. In truth, Derek wanted to bind Peter to him more. The longer they were together the stronger the bond would grow but nothing would strengthen it more than their first pup. Peters instincts would be to stay with his alpha, his provider. They would demand the safety of the pack and the packs instincts would demand they protect their pregnant alpha mate, despite their feelings for the man. Even the human betas would feel the connection and instinct though they might not understand it at first. 

So Derek left Peter to speak with the pack. He didn't give them details, merely explained that the lose of his family and pack was too much and adding the extra instinct and powers of an alpha made him worse. He explained that he was learning how to be an alpha worthy of them and that if they could just be patient with him he could be the alpha they deserve. Thankfully the pack agreed to give him another try, and Derek went from have a mate and one beta to having a mate, four betas and three human betas. It was still small, but it would be enough for now. 

After the meeting Derek returned home to an empty living room and the sound of desperate moans in the air. His feet carried him to the bedroom and what he saw aroused him faster than any porn he'd ever watched. Peter was on the bed, naked and sweaty, one hand tugging furiously on his cock while the other wrapped around his leg from beneath, pulling the limb to his chest. He was pumping his long fingers into his slick hole like a man on a mission, swearing and cursing Derek's name between sobs of frustration.

"Jesus!" Derek breathed but it was enough for Peter to hear him, his head snapping in Derek's direction.

"Get over here and fuck me already!" He snarled. 

Derek tore his top from his body, uncaring as the shred fluttered to the floor. His jeans to gave him some difficulty as he tried to remove them and walk at the same time, almost tripping in his haste. Soon he was bare and climbing on the bed between Peters spread thighs. 

"I don't know what the hell your done to me Derek, but as soon as you left I got so fucking horny so fucking fast and either you've pumped so much cum and saliva inside me or I've suddenly turned into a woman because the minute I thought about sex my hole started leaking."

Derek growled low in pleasure.

"And I've been trying to cum for the last two hours and nothing works!" His uncle sobbed even as he stroked himself in vain. "I need to cum so badly Derek. Alpha. Please let me cum!"

"Sh baby, I'll take care of you. So fucking beautiful when you're crying for my cock." Derek leaned forwards and kissed his mate slowly, ignoring Peters mad attempts to pull him closer. "Spread those legs for me sweetheart. Let me see that wet pussy."

Peter pulled his knees to his chest, angling his lower body towards Derek. Both Derek's thumbs pushed into the small opening, pulling it wide as Derek's tongue lapped the edges of his mates rim. The moment Peters natural slick touched Derek's tongue he was gone. With an almost feral intensity Derek snaked his wiggling muscle as far as it would go, slurping the slick like it was ambrosia. Peter howled, his hands clutching Derek's hair as he thrust his hips against Derek's face. As for Derek, he was in heaven. Nothing had ever tasted so good, so sweet and tangy. His large hands pushed Peters thighs further back, practically bending the man in half. Peter sobbed incoherently as he tugged Derek's hair to pull him away. He couldn't take the stimulation without release for much longer. 

"Please alpha, please." 

Derek's head snapped up on one particularly sharp tug of his hair. His mouth and beard were soaked in slick and his eyes glowed red. "What do you need baby, tell me."

"Please fuck me! Please!"

Derek licked his lips, looking every bit the wolf as he eyed his pray. Suddenly something new on Peters nightstand caught his attention and a wicked idea formed in his head. "Alright baby, I'll fuck you." He promised Peter as he rose from his position, swiping the makeshift toy as he passed. With a firm tug on Peters ankles he pulled the man to the edge of the bed, swinging him around until his head lay over the edge.

"Derek?" Peters rasping voice was music to Derek's ears and he wanted to see just how many times he could make his mate scream. He pulled Peters knees once again to his chest. 

"Hold them there." 

Once he was satisfied with Peters position, Derek's hands glided softly overs Peter face and hair, the stark lust in his eyes causing Peter to shiver in need. Before he had a chance to say anything however, Derek moved closer, placing the tip of his hard cock against Peters lips. 

"Open up baby." 

Peter mouth opened with a moan and Derek slowly slide his erection deep inside. He thrust slowly at first, letting Peter get used to his size and girth but soon pushed the head against the back of Peters throat, causing the older male to gag. This just seemed to turn Derek on even more and with every few strokes he went deeper just to hear it. Peters arms trembled with the effort to remain in place and just when he thought Derek had forgotten about him he felt something cold and hard at his hole. 

When Derek had first saw the red candle he thought it was the perfect toy. Wider than him but shorter, he wanted to see Peter take it. It was easy enough to distract Peter and the distraction proved to be very delightful for Derek as well. As Peter sucked his dick, Derek positioned the candle at his entrance, twisting it around to gather the slick still leaking down his thighs and ass. 

"I promised I'd fuck you baby, so get ready." Was all the warning he gave before pushing the large item past the resisting muscles. It was the largest thing Peter had taken to date and Derek couldn't help thrusting a little to hard at the sight of it disappearing into the little hole. 

"Ghahh!" Peter moaned with pleasure his own cock red and leaking, pointing straight at his own face. 

"God your pussy's just swallowing it up Peter! Does it feel good inside your hot hole? Nice and thick, just perfect for a little cock hungry slut."

He pushed past the resistance in Peters throat, bottoming out and paused as Peter swallowed reflectively. The tight feel of Peter throat was almost as good as his wet cunt.

"Your throat feels so good around my cock baby. Now I have the perfect way to shut you up. Every time you sass me I'll just pin you down and fuck your pretty face. Soon you'll be taking me like a pro sweetheart."

He pulled back and Peter gasped for breath quickly before the large intrusion was forced back in. Derek fucked Peters face and ass with a punishing pace, desperate to feed his seed into Peters stomach. 

"I'm gonna cum baby. I'm gonna push my cock as deep as it'll go and cum straight into your stomach. Later we'll take our time and I'll let you taste it but right now I need fuck you hard! Do you want to cum baby? Come while I bathe your belly with my seed?"

Peters response was muffled by the flesh in his mouth but his hips rocked back and forth, meeting Derek's thrusts perfectly. 

"Jesus! I love how desperate you are. Such a little cum slut baby. So good. So perfect. Cum for me baby, come for your alpha."

Derek growled as he thrust forward, smothering Peter as he shot his load. Peters own cock bounced at the force of his orgasm, spraying himself and Derek. Derek removed the sticky candle and held it to Peters face. 

"Here baby, get this nice and clean. Got to take care of your toys right?" 

Peter tiredly licked the candle clean before Derek moved him gently to the top of the bed and gathered him in his arms. Peter lay dozing agains Derek's chest, his body weak from the pleasure Derek had wrung out of it.

"You did so good baby, listened to your alpha so well. I'm really proud of you Peter. Sleep sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere. Just sleep now."

Derek held Peter tightly as he slept and couldn't help wonder if that was how Peter would be when his heat hit. If so he was going to have to stock up on some more toys.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm the alpha now  
Chapter 4

 

When Peter heat finally started Derek wasn't even present. At Peters firm insistence Derek had gone out for the day. Well Peter hadn't so much as insisted as yelled at Derek to fuck off and give him a day to rest, claiming he was sore and tired and Derek had concede after an hour of putting up with Peters cursing. One day's rest wouldn't hurt the change he decided.  
Later that evening, the moment he entered the complex he was hit with the sweet smell of Peters slick along with a new sent he couldn't place. This new scent was so thick he could taste it and his wolf howled with anticipation. With inhuman speed Derek ran to the apartment, almost taking the door off in his efforts to enter. The scents were stronger here and Derek's last coherent thought was it had finally happened.

His clothes torn and useless, Derek stalked to the bedroom, his eyes shone red in the dim light of the evening and his claws curled as the wolf took over. Peter was kneeling in the bed, his own eyes shining blue and glazed with arousal. His pert behind was angled up while he balanced on his shoulders and the fingers of both hands were pumping roughly into his wet hole. The back of his thighs glistened with the slick that flowed and more oozed out with every pump of his long digits. The small whimpering noises he made caused Derek's already aching balls to tighten further as he fought not to cum and waste the precious seed.   
The wolf growled and leapt onto the bed from his crouched position at the door. Peter keened and pulled his fingers from their place, using them instead to spread himself, presenting perfectly for his alpha.

"Alpha!" Came the relieved sigh.

"MINE!" Derek snarled, his hands grabbing Peters hips as his cock slid home with a brutal thrust. Derek gave no quarter as he pounded Peter with the full strength that came with being a werewolf. The bed banged loudly against the wall, moving inches across the floor. In the back of his mind Derek was thankful that it was an outside wall and had no neighbours to anger. 

Peter keened and howled as the pleasure built and with no warning he climaxed for the first time that day. However his cock remained hard and the tension that racked his body all day stayed. Derek's knot formed quickly and soon he was draped over Peters back, his large canines buried in Peters neck to hold him still as he pumped his seed inside. 

It wasn't until the first shot of Derek's semen hit Peters insides that the haze of arousal he'd felt all day started to clear and allow him to think. 

"Derek," the voice raspy and sore, "what's going on?"

However Derek was unable to response as the thick cocktail of hormones in the air was too potent.

"Mine. Mate." He rumbled as he licked and nuzzled Peter from behind. His thick shaft still sending copious amounts of cum into Peters newly changed body.

"Kay." Was all Peter replied before falling asleep.

An hour later Derek's knot went down but did not disappear and he continued to breed his sleeping mate at a more leisurely pace though the urgency was still strumming beneath the wolfs skin. He fucked Peter as they lay on their sides, his knot pushing and pulling against his rim as it moved in and out. Peter continued to sleep even as Derek locked them together again and his own cock spurted and shook. 

He only awoke at the feel of cool water cascading across his feverish body. Derek had moved them into the shower stall, his body still locked inside his own and as his awareness returned he felt the tight, uncomfortable feeling in his gut of being too full. He gasped when he looked down, his stomach protruding obscenely pushing against Derek even with the space between their chests. 

Derek was still emitting the low vibrating rumbled he'd started after his first orgasm, his wolf pleased at the knowledge that their mate was being bred. 

His poor, tired mate had slept through four breedings and was sticky from his own release, so, being a good mate he was, he had gathered the sleeping form and carried him to the shower, eager to bath the mother of his cubs.

When he deemed the water warm enough he stepped beneath the spray, tucking his mate against the wall as his large hands gently wiped the cum and sweat from his mates body. He ignored the soap, loath to remove his scent from the other wolf. His pretty mate woke up as he worked and gasped when he saw the bulge Derek's cum had created. Derek merely preened in delight, eager for the day that bulge would carry his offspring.

"Derek?" 

Derek licked the wolfs mouth and jaw and neck, intent on showing him how pleased he was with him. Words were still unavailable as Derek's wolf was firmly in control and Derek was making no effort in reclaiming it. Eventually the urge to fuck became too strong and Derek repositioned is arms beneath Peters thighs, spreading them wider and pinning the older man to the tile wall. His hips moved, driving his cock deep with each thrust. Peter moaned as he was forced to brace himself and take  it, unable to move to meet Derek's jabs. Both wolves came together and howled in pleasure.

The rest of the night continued much like that, with Derek refusing to remove himself from Peters warm body, preferring instead to carry his mate around. He fucked Peter hard against the granite counter top while they ate. He bent him over the arm of the couch as the moved through the living room. He pinned him face first to the wall outside their bedroom, trapping his hands above his head. He stood at the end of their bed, Peters arm wrapped around his head, his knees held and pulled to his chest as Derek jabbed his cock into the tight channel before lowering him to the mattress.   
Peter had long since stopped producing his own seed, instead orgasming dryly each time Derek's thick knot rubbed his prostate. Derek however produced so much that it leaked out even when plugged with his thick cock, leaving globs of cum and slick all over the house as well as each other.

By the time Peters heated eased, both males were fucked out and exhausted, their bodies sore and chaffed. The lay on the cum soaked sheets one body wrapped around the other and slept well into the next day. 

It took two days of rest before either man was well enough to get out of bed for longer than it took to use the toilet and eat. Peter was the first to rise. His body felt strange, almost not his own and as he wondered to the kitchen for his morning coffee, he despaired at the mess. Dried semen covered the floor and kitchen units and claw marks decorated the walls and couch. Shaking his head, he resolved to ignore it until he had had his coffee. 

Peter coffee machine was the pride of his kitchen, large and fancy it produced quality coffee usually only served in high end shops. He eagerly set it to make his favourite and turned to the fridge to scrummage something for breakfast. Unfortunately the fridge was almost bare and he whimpered at the thought of having to shop before he could eat. Derek chose that moment to join him, wrapping his large arms around his uncles waist and kissing his neck delicately. 

"Morning." He greeted.

Peter huffed, his anger and irritation rising.  
"Derek, what the hell happened? And I want the truth!" He demanded as he grabbed his steaming cup of coffee. Just as his lips reached the rim, it was whipped from his hands gently and Peter watched in astonishment as Derek took the dirt sip.

"You can't have coffee. It's bad for the baby." Was the only explanation.

"What fucking baby! I'm male, Derek! I can't HAVE babies!" 

"Yes you can. Now that the change is complete. Your probably pregnant already but best not to have coffee until we know for sure. Why didn't I make you some tea?" Derek's voice was calm and collected while Peter stared at him in shock.

"What change?" 

"When I took you as my mate, my semen changed you. As an alpha I need to produce heirs so your body changed to bare them." 

Peters mounting anger grew at Derek's relaxed tone, as if he was discussing the weather rather than the non consensual change of his body. "WHAT!" 

Derek frowned, not liking Peters tone. "Relax. It's finished. You've had your heat. It's over now."

"How the hell do we reverse it?"

Derek growled, his teeth snapping. "We don't. It's done. Complete."

"What right did you have to fucking change me Derek? I never wanted this. I...."

Derek cut him off with a clawed hand around his throat, reminding him of his place. "I'm the alpha now Peter. You will do as I say. MATE!" 

Peter glared as he shoved Derek from him and fled to the bedroom. It was one thing to be forcibly mated to his nephew and have to endure his insatiable sexual appetite but it was another thing entirely to have his body changed without his knowledge or consent. Peter wants to kill Derek for his actions, however he couldn't do much as slap the bastard thanks to their mating bond. For the first time in a very long time, Peter felt weak and didn't have a plan. He hated it.

Derek sighed. He probably could have handled that better. He had always assumed he would never be the kind of mate to dominate his other half just because he could but he found himself unable to control it around Peter. He didn't know if it was the alphas instinct or because he knew Peter and nothing else would work, but he found the dominance came easy and he honestly couldn't say he didn't like it.   
With an absent shake of his head he grabbed his wallet and keys, deciding that breakfast in bed might be a good way to win back his disgruntled mate.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm the alpha now  
Chapter 5

Derek returned to the quiet flat, arms weighed down with bags of food. Peter was still in the bedroom, his heart beat telling the alpha that he was asleep again. Derek left him and went about putting the food away before turning to the mess. It didn't take long to clean the floors and units, and a roll of duck tape went a long way to fixing the torn couch and walls. Once he was satisfied he turned back to the kitchen, preparing everything he needed to make himself and Peter a hearty brunch. 

Peter woke to the smell of sausages and bacon. Groaning in hunger he followed his nose to the kitchen and found Derek shirtless, his low riding jeans hugging his ass. Arousal coursed through Peter and his empty hole twitched and leaked. Derek didn't look over but smirked as the smell of slick grew stronger.

"Hope your hungry. I made enough to feed a small family I think." 

"Thank you."

Peter sat at the table, his anger absent after a dream filled sleep were he was surrounded by bouncing babies. Ever the practical man he decided if he couldn't change himself back he should at least know what had happened to him.  
Derek finished cooking and brought their plates to the table. He wanted to move Peter into his lap but forced himself to sit across from him instead. He doubted Peter would be in the mood for cuddling. He watched, pleased, as Peter tucked into the mounting of meat and greasy goodness. Smiling he turned to his own food.

"Did you sleep well?" Derek asked merely to break the silence. He realised that other than when they engaged in sex, he and Peter had never actually talked and he suddenly found himself unsure.

"Are we really going to engage in meaningless conversation Derek?." Peter asked with sass. 

Derek looked at his mate. He'd come to the kitchen in a pair of Derek's old, worn sweatpants and shirtless, his hair tousled from sex and sleep. It took everything in him not to lean over and kiss that damn smirk of his face. 

"No, I guess not." Derek replied. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know what you did to me" 

Derek took a moment to think, unsure where to start. "I mated you."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Yes, I remember that. Vividly. What else."

"From what I understand, because I'm an alpha, it changed you physically. Giving you the...organs to create life, to have my pups. Your heat..your heat happened because the change is complete."

Peter stared at Derek. He'd never heard of such a thing. "Where did you learn this information?"

"Deaton. I went to him after you were resurrected. I was confused and scared." Derek looked away, unused to explaining himself and talking about his emotions. "I was..happy that you were back. You're all the family j have left and I couldn't lose you again but..I knew you would try and take the alpha power from me. That you wouldn't hesitate to kill me for it. I needed a way to control you."

"I see." A part of Peter was proud of Derek and the ruthless way he'd taken what he wanted, while another part was saddened to see his nephew, the boy who once wore his heart on his sleeve, who cried over the body of a young buck the day of his first hunt, become like him, cynical and twisted. "I'm sorry Derek. I'm sorry your as fucked up as I am now." He whispered.

"I'm not." Derek spoke, his eyes on his plate, pushing the food around with his fork. "You would have been a good alpha, if you weren't so crazy. You know how to handle people, how to talk to them. I don't. If I'm going to survive, if the pack is going to survive, then I need to be more like you. Right?" Lifting his head he gave Peter a small smile.

Peter mirrored it. "Right."

They say in silence while the finished their meal, occasionally catching the others eye. Once the food was gone and the dishes washed, the grabbed their coffees and moved to the couch. Peter made a face at the duck tape, unhappy. 

"You owe me a new couch." 

"Well I was thinking we should get a bigger place anyway....you know, for when the cubs come." Derek looked at him from the corner of his eye, studying his mates face at the idea. Peter gave a resigned sigh and agreed. 

"So...what happens now?" Peter asked.

"Well, now we build our pack. We train the betas we have and hopefully recruit more."

"And us?"

"We...learn to be mates, I guess." Through was Derek hadn't really thought about it past knocking him up. "Learn to be parents."

"What if I'm not pregnant?" Peter felt his wolf whine at the thought. And if he was honest, he almost whined himself. Having spent the morning thinking about it, imagining a little pup of his own, someone to care for and love, made him crave it. He'd always wanted a family of his own. Little kids running around calling him daddy. A little princess to spoil and have tea parties with. A prince to build forts and hunt with. 

Derek growled, pulling Peter from his fantasy. "Then we keep trying until you are." 

Peter looked over at Derek, staring into the blood red eyes of his alpha and something inside him melted. He could feel the slick pouring from him, soaking the sweats and the ruined couch cushion. His wolf was panting - strong, powerful, mate - making Peter desperate to breed. 

Derek must have smelt the sudden spike in arousal because in that next moment he had Peter pinned to the seat, his large frame hovering over him and his teeth around the flesh of his neck. A low, deep growl vibrated through them and Peter shuddered. He whimpered, pushing his head up and to the side, exposing his neck to his alpha. Submitting. 

Derek pulled their clothes off, his actions hurried and frenzied, desperate in his attempt to breed his mate. His mouth latched on to any patch of skin he was closest too, sucking large bruises, marking his property. 

"Mine." He snarled, his clawed hands gripping Peter's hips, turning him over onto his knees. Without warning he buried his younger as deep as it would go inside his wet, loose hole. 

Peter cried out in pleasure at the sudden invasion, pushing his hips back for more. He'd never been with a man before Derek but couldn't deny how much he'd come to crave the feel of his mate inside him. Reaching back he gripped a fistful of Derek's hair and pulled him impossibly closer, grinding his ass into his face. Derek hummed in delight, slurping and nipping at the small opening. 

Before long, Peter needed more. He felt empty. With a low cry he pulled Derek away only to have the alphas thick fingers replace his mouth. Two digits them three pushed inside his warm channel, stretching him wide for his alpha. Peter thrust back, fucking himself against those fingers eagerly.

"Good mate." Derek crooned, twisting his wrist, searching for that little bundle of nerves. Peter howled when he found it and Derek smirked, watching as Peter writhed and twisted beneath him. "What do you want baby? What do you need?"

"Please..alpha. Fuck me." Peter begged. 

Derek slapped his hand down hard on Peter's right cheek. The pale flesh warmed and flushed from the blow so Derek did it again on the left. And again. And avian until Peter was cumming loud and hard, his ass red burning. Derek pulled his fingers out, sucking the juice from the digits as he watched Peter flop into a boneless heap. 

"Get up baby. I want to watch you ride me." 

Peter turned and crawled onto Derek's lap, using the alphas strong shoulders to balance as he swung one leg over. Derek put his hands on the back of the couch, fisting it so tightly, it tore. He watched as Peter gripped his cock, lining it up with his empty hole before plunging down, taking Derek to the root. Peter's fox was still hard, still leaking as he bounced, fucking himself on Derek's lap. 

"Look at you. So desperate for my cock baby." Derek moaned. "Little dick bouncing around. Useless now, isn't it?"

Peter whined, changing the angle of his thrust as he leaned forward, burying his face in Derek's throat. 

"Gonna make sure your bred. Knock you up with my pups. Keep you sitting on my cock until your fat and swollen, ready to pop. Watch you titties fill with milk, nipples hard and leaking as I suck them."

"Derek!" Peter cried out, another orgasm crashing through him. Derek gripped his hips them, pushing his own up to meet Peter's wild thrusts. He could feel his knot expanding, catching on the rim. With a grunt he forced it in and howled as he came, flooding Peter's new womb with seed. 

A little while later, they lay on the stained couch, Peter lying atop Derek who was slowly running his fingers through his mates hair. Peter yawned and snuggled closer, his body relaxed and his mind calm for the first time since the fire. 

"What will we tell the pack?" Derek whispered. In their world, it wasn't unheard of for family members to bond. It was a way to keep the wolf from just laying down and dying. A close family member was less likely to be rejected as a blood bond already existed. 

"The truth." 

"But...they won't understand."

Peter lifted his head, leaning his chin on Derek's sternum as he stared. He could see the worry in the alphas eyes. The need to be accepted. "Then we make them understand."

Derek nodded but they worry was still there. "When should we tell them?"

"As soon as possible. They'll need time to come to grips with the news, to accept it, before we tell them about the other...changes."

"Ok."

Peter smiled. Sure, this wasn't the life he wanted but it was better than no life at all. And Derek was never meant to be alpha. He could still have power. Be the man behind the throne. And he knew Derek would do whatever he had to to protect their family. Peter lay a kiss on Derek's chest, right over his heart and chuckled as the organ went crazy. It might not be the life he wanted, but it was a life he could be happy in.


End file.
